


Never Have I Ever

by justyourtypicalfangirl



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Porn With Plot, Relationship Reveal, Underage Drinking, everyone thinks they're innocent, kinda??, soccer game, they're definitely not innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyourtypicalfangirl/pseuds/justyourtypicalfangirl
Summary: simon spier and bram greenfeld appear to be completely sweet and innocent boyfriends. emphasis on appear to be-or the one where everyone finds out through a game of never have i ever





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys reading this, there really isn't enough Spierfeld content out there. Lower case writing is intentional.

the final game in creekwood high’s soccer tournament was only three minutes away from being over. this was the final high school game that nick, garrett or bram would be a part of and they were currently tied with thornhill academy 4-4. they had to win this in order to end their high school soccer career’s on a positive note. and to impress scouts in the stands and the students of the school. thornhill had called a final time out and creekwood’s players were all standing silently in a circle, out of any encouraging things to say and entirely high on energy. 

“i’m passing to you, buddy.” garrett said, approaching bram from behind. bram turned to look at him as he stood beside him, propping his elbow on bram’s shoulder.

“that’s a lot of faith in me, dude, are you sure that’s the smartest idea? nick has the best aim,” bram said, taking another sip of water. garrett just shrugged, stealing bram’s bottle from him. 

“you’re faster and their goalie isn’t the best. plus you’ve been conserving your energy way better than him, he’s exhausted. and you’ve got people to impress,”

“the scouts are just here as a formality, i’ve already gotten the scholarship,” bram said, looking up to the top of the stands at the man and woman in the college soccer jackets staring out on the field with interest.

“i’m not talking about them, you’ve got someone else cheering you on.” garrett said with a smirk, pointing further down in the stands.

bram followed his finger and smiled softly as his heart swelled in his chest. simon was standing with leah and abby, all cheering them on. but simon was cheering obviously the loudest, face paint on holding a sign that just simply read: #5 is #1. he was wearing a pair of simple black jeans, but also one of bram’s away game jerseys and bram’s soccer jacket. noticeably peaking out of his shirt collar as he waved it around were hickeys that bram had left the night prior. when simon noticed bram’s gaze finally meeting his, he smiled with pride and flipped the sign over so it read: go blue! bram’s smile widened and simon winked at him, his cheeks tinged pink.

“games starting boys, get out there!” coach caulfield yelled, snapping bram out of his daze. he looked back up at simon and gestured for him to pull up his collar, simon turning bright red as he realized what he meant. i love that boy.

bram ran back onto the field into his position of left wing and prepared himself for the game to begin. #14 from thornhill’s team ran on beside him, looking up at the stands, “that your boyfriend or something?” 

bram looked up at #14 who was clearly just harmlessly teasing and grinned, “yeah, actually.” 

#14 looked slightly surprised and his cheeks tinged pink slightly with embarrassment, “oh, cool. he, um, he’s got school spirit,”

bram just chuckled and got in position for the ref to blow the whistle. the game began fast and any amount of exhaustion in either team basically disappeared. they ran back and forth, neither team managing that final goal needed. time ticked down and the game was incredibly close to finishing with only thirty seconds left.

bram huffed as he watched the ball leave the opponent’s side of the field, once again. he had an idea. he stopped running and just stayed on defence, watching all the other players run back. their coach was screaming at him to move, but bram remained.

“garrett!!” he screamed and garrett looked back at bram, confused at first before understanding what he was doing. bram had faith in his best friend, he could do this. fifteen seconds remained and bram’s heart thundered in his chest as he watched garrett charge full speed at the ball, intercepting it from thornhill. twelve seconds left and bram ran back. ten seconds remained and garrett kicked the ball as hard as he could back to bram. five seconds left and bram received the ball, turning and running at the goalie. two seconds remained and bram kicked the ball, his heart in his throat and watched as it soared right into the net and the buzzer sounded right after, signalling the end of the game.

creekwood’s stands erupted in applause and the students flooded the field. bram sunk to his knees, smiling wide up at the sky as his team ran towards him. garrett practically tackled him over with a hug, joined shortly afterwards by nick and then the rest of the team. they lifted bram up onto their shoulders, and garrett up as well, parading them around and back to their side of the field where they grabbed their goalie as well. 

creekwood’s fans were chanting ‘greenfeld!’ as they roamed around and bram could not stop smiling. he looked around into the crowd of fans swarming them, looking for a certain ash-blonde boy with face paint on wearing bram’s jersey and spotted him standing at the edge of the crowd with leah and abby, obviously getting a better point of vantage for their friends to see them. simon was grinning with pride, almost shaking with the amount of adrenaline running through him and the urge he was suppressing to run to bram. he had happy tears in his eyes and when he saw bram staring at him, his grin got even wider.

bram decided that he was going to complete simon’s urge for him and pushed his way back onto the ground, shoving through the crowd that were cheering and watching him carefully as he moved. he broke free from them and proceeded to run to simon, surprising everyone as he pulled simon tightly to him with his arms around his waist and proceeded to kiss him on the mouth hard. 

simon wrapped his arms tightly around bram’s neck, and was practically leaning backwards with how hard bram was pressing into him. leah gasped and abby screamed with delight as the crowd of people screamed as well. but bram and simon were wrapped up in their own little world as they kissed each other, almost as if no one else was around.

creekwood’s players wolf whistling as bram nearly made out with his boyfriend is what pulled them apart, simon a blushing, smiling, dishevelled mess and bram looking more confident than he ever had at the school. bram realized how public he had just been almost a moment later, his arms still wrapped around simon’s waist as simon nestled his head in the crook of bram’s neck.

“i’m so proud of you,” simon said fondly and bram looked at the side of simon’s face as he said it, leaning over and kissing his cheek. he didn’t care what anyone had to say about them, he had one week of school left before prom and he was obviously going to be this open with simon then too. 

“you stink though.” simon mumbled and bram laughed wholeheartedly at him.

“you’re still hugging me though,” bram said and then stopped leaning on simon’s head and let him go as he noticed the scouts approaching them. simon looked up too and vaulted himself backwards to talk to abby and leah who were gushing over their public display of affection.

“excellent work out there mr. greenfeld, it was very smart of you to make that final play. risky though,” the man said, who bram thought was named darrin.

“i had faith in my teammate, i knew he could do it.” bram answered confidently, his cheeks certainly flushed.

“it was very impressive, we’re excited to have you in the fall.” he said once more before turning to walk away. the woman with him (emily?) leaned in close and whispered to bram,

“it’s nice to see someone so open with your relationship, we’ll be happy to see him at games as well.”

bram smiled awkwardly at her as she pulled away, grinning knowingly, “my wife gets to come to the games sometimes, but not often enough.”

bram’s eyebrows raised in surprise as she winked at him and joined darrin(?) as they walked away. the crowd was still cheering deafeningly and bram turned towards them. they were more dispersed now in comparison to before, but everyone was still rioting. bram saw garrett running around with his shirt off, spinning it in the air and their coach was taking off his jacket in preparation to be doused with the cooler.

“d’you have to go back to your team?” simon asked from behind him and bram turned around, his smile returning to his face.

“i have to change and go through final team talks before we can head out,”

“wanna hit up waffle house and come back to mine? my parents would love to hear how you did tonight. plus, they’re leaving for nora’s concert retreat around midnight, so you can stay over,” simon said, ending suggestively. bram smirked at him.

“sounds awesome. we can grab snacks after waffle house,” bram said, holding onto simon’s hands as he spoke, “are we inviting everyone to waffle house?” 

“sure, we have to celebrate your win with everyo-“ simon began before he was cut off by garrett screaming at the top of his lungs.

“party at my place in an hour!” 

the crowd of students started hollering back, many of whom started leaving the field, probably to call their boots and/or their parents. bram turned to look at simon who rolled his eyes.

“looks like we’ll have to save waho for later this weekend,” he said, leaning his chin on bram’s shoulder before grimacing once again, “and you really smell, seriously, go fix this.”

bram laughed, kissing simon’s temple one last time, “i’ll meet you at your car in twenty minutes, love.”

simon gushed, “i love it when you call me that.” 

bram pecked his lips once more before turning around and heading back to his team who were getting ready to lift the cooler of water over their coach.

“it’s been a great season boys, and i’m so proud of you,” he said, holding the tournament trophy in his hands and all their medals wrapped around his arm. garrett rolled his eyes before grabbing the cooler from a freshman boy and pouring it all over their coach without warning. the team cheered as he was soaked through and he laughed loudly.

“go change, i don’t wanna look at you anymore. and be safe tonight,” he said with a smile, wiping the water off of his face. he held his arm out with the medals and allowed each boy to take one before they ran towards the locker room entrance to shower and hurry over to garrett’s.

bram stripped out of his sweaty clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist, throwing the gear into his bag and spraying it with febreze, zipping it back up. he grabbed his shampoo and soap from his locker and sent a quick text to his mom.

you: hey mom, we won the game!! i scored the winning goal!!

mom: that’s great, sweetie!! i wish i could’ve been there to see it, i’ll have to buy a recording

you: i’ll order one for you

mom: are you on your way to the house now?

you: actually, garrett’s having a party and i was wondering if i could go

mom: will there be alcohol?

you: probably

mom: will you be drinking any?

you: am i allowed to?

mom: are you driving there?

you: no, and i was planning on staying over regardless

mom: then you can have a little. is simon going to be there?

you: yes

mom: i might be changing my mind about the drinking then

mom: is he staying over?

you: i’m not sure, want me to ask him?

mom: no that’s alright

mom: alright, you can drink a little, as long as when you go to bed you text me. if something bad happens, call me right away and then have simon’s parents come get you. and i don’t have to remind you about using protection with simon

you: simon’s parents are out of town actually so i’ll get aunt marie to come if things go wrong. and no, you do not have to remind me

mom: i’m just looking out for my baby. stay safe honey, i love you

you: i love you too

bram suddenly dropped his phone back into his locker as garrett came up behind him and wrapped him in a bear hug.

“dude, that was awesome! i can’t believe you pulled a move so risky,” 

“i had faith in you, man.” bram replied, smiling as he turned around to follow garrett towards the showers.

“appreciate it, bro. also, loved the little show you and spier put on, everyone else seemed to enjoy that too,” garrett said with a smirk and bram flushed, pushing garrett away and stepping into the shower stall. garrett laughed and turned on his own shower, pulling off his towel.

“you’re coming tonight, right?” garrett asked, being far too unabashed about turning around and revealing himself full frontal to the rest of his teammates. bram remained facing the wall in front of him, his towel maneuvered to hide the view of him as he bathed.

“of course i am,” bram said, massaging the shampoo into his hair. garrett did the same, still facing out of the showers. 

“is spier coming?” he asked and bram rolled his eyes to himself, stepping under the stream of water.

“yes.”

the entirety of the team ooh’d at that and bram chuckled, blushing lightly.

“ew, i don’t need to hear the suggestive comments made about my best friend.” bram heard nick say from a few stalls over. 

“nobody made a comment eisner. and besides, we’re just teasing, we all know how pure and wholesome they are.” garrett said, finally turning around to face the wall. bram smirked to himself, knowing full well that simon and bram behind closed doors were nowhere close to being wholesome and pure.

-

fifteen minutes later, simon watched bram and nick walk out towards him and his friends, freshly cleaned and wearing their casual clothes. simon smiled at bram, who returned the smile happily.

“congratulations guys!!” abby cheered and pulled nick and bram into a hug before anyone else could reach them. leah rolled her eyes before pulling abby off of them, their shoulders brushing against each other as she did so.

“thanks, i was worried we were gonna end high school with a stupid tie,” nick said with a grin, opening simon’s trunk and throwing his bag inside. simon leaned forwards, kissing bram lightly before pulling away and grinning as he stared at him with hooded eyes.

“hi, winner.” he said softly and bram smiled back, “hello, love.”

“what’s with all this pda, i’m being overloaded.” leah said with a fake grimace. abby elbowed her lightly, leaning against her as bram threw his bag inside the car as well.

“i’m just happy,” he said with a smile, pulling back and wrapping one arm around simon’s waist.

“in other news, where are we gonna get booze?” nick asked and abby hit his shoulder too for speaking so loudly.

“ow! what? it’s a valid question!” he said defensively and leah rolled her eyes. 

“we’re in a parking lot full of people!” abby hissed.

“who are all definitely thinking the same thing!” nick protested, quieter this time.

“my parents said they’d buy us some as long as i sent the request before we headed out.” simon said, pulling out his phone. orders were placed and simon sent the message to his mom, who sent back a slightly surprised text at the amount before he explained that it was for five people. soon enough, the five of them were squishing into simon’s car and heading out to his house to grab what they needed.

“i’m surprised your parents were fine with buying everything,” bram said, staring over at simon and playing with his boyfriend’s fingers. simon smiled over at him, the sound of their three bickering friends acting as background noise as he drove.

“i told them you scored the winning goal and my mom was basically buttered up to do anything. i could’ve even asked for you to stay over and she’d say yes and run to the store to buy us stuff.” simon said and bram chuckled, bringing simon’s hands to his mouth to kiss his knuckles.

“they’re fine with you driving us there?” bram asked, dropping their hands back into his lap.

“oh i’m staying over tonight, i wanna celebrate properly with you.” simon said with a soft smile, relishing in the feeling of bram’s soft but calloused hands playing with his own. bram smirked at simon, an eyebrow raising at his words and simon blushed.

“i didn’t mean like that,” he said and bram chuckled, entwining their fingers together. simon cast bram a side-eyed glance as he pulled into his driveway, “i mean, i didn’t not mean it either.”

“congratulations winners!!” emily’s voice could be heard outside the car and simon’s friends barrelled out of the back seat to greet her. emily scooped nick into a hug first, pulling him close. jack was close behind her, walking over to bram’s side as he hopped out of the passenger’s seat. 

“game winning goal, huh? impressive, greenfeld,” jack said, pulling bram into a quick bro hug. simon cringed internally, stepping out of the car; he always hated when his dad did things like that with bram. emily ran over to bram next, pulling him into a hug.

“i knew we should’ve come seen the game! i wish i could’ve seen it, that would’ve been so cool!” she said happily and bram grinned wide, hugging her back. nora stood behind her mom, reaching out her fist for a single fist-bump.

“hi, family. your son is also here.” simon said with a slight grin as emily pulled away from his boyfriend.

“here and not the winners of a soccer tournament,” nora said with a roll of her eyes. 

“i bought what you all wanted, it’s inside on the counter with a few grab and go snacks. simon, you better be home tomorrow by eleven, if you aren’t, we’ll be worried. do not overdo it tonight, okay?” emily said, sidling up next to jack. simon rolled his eyes at his parents, following his friends inside.

“of course, mom.” 

“oh, and i packed a backpack for you with a change of clothes for tonight. i added a few extra things as well for bram,” she said and simon blushed, stopping to look at her.

“you rummaged around my room?” he asked and emily shrugged, smiling softly.

“relax, i just grabbed clothes and toiletries, i didn’t look around anywhere else.” she said with a wink and simon turned beet red at that. jack was slightly flustered too, pushing his family inside.

“i’m gonna go grab my bag,” simon said to bram, who was waiting at the front door for him. he nodded and squeezed simon’s hand once before walking into the kitchen. simon trekked up the stairs and into his bedroom, seeing the backpack his mom had prepared for him and bram. 

he opened it up and saw two sets of shirts and pyjama pants along with his toothbrush and a spare, toothpaste and simon’s night cream. he was about to zip it up before an afterthought hit him. he turned around to look at his door, noting that the coast was clear and then went over to his bedside table, opening the drawer and pushing things aside to grab a bottle of lube and a half full box of condoms, quickly shoving it into the bottom of his bag and zipping it back up, heading downstairs.

“thanks for this, mrs. spier.” abby said with her signature smile, making leah blush faintly from beside her.

“it’s a special occasion. and my rules still stand with all of you, don’t overdo it,” emily warned and they all nodded, grabbing their bags of booze and snacks as they walked back out to simon’s car. simon hugged his parents goodbye, pointedly ignoring emily’s warning stares and headed back out to join his friends.

-

the party was in full swing and had been for nearly four hours. bram’s group of friends and him were all seated in garrett’s game room along with a few others. morgan, anna and taylor had joined up with them at garrett’s house and the group of them were all sitting around the room, playing a tipsy game of heads up.

“this is getting too difficult, i’m not sober enough to think this much anymore.” abby giggled after having to guess g.i. joe for her team (it was the only clue she got). she put the iPad back down and plopped down beside leah, resting her head on leah’s shoulder. 

everyone had casually drank a fair amount of alcohol, bram on his third can of beer. simon was leaning fully against him as they sat against the couch on the floor, his legs tangled with bram’s. the thrum of the music from the rest of the house was loud enough to echo around garrett’s game room and he stood up, swaying slightly and holding a bottle of vodka in his hands.

“who’s down to play never have i ever?” 

the group all piped up excitedly, sitting down in a circle, morgan, anna and taylor deciding to go join the rest of the party. simon leaned up, pressing his lips to bram’s ear and whispering loudly:

“wanna sneak away?” he said, lightly and quickly tugging bram’s earlobe in between his teeth. bram smirked, turning towards his boyfriend who was slightly red from his drinks. he was still holding his second hard lemonade in his hands and bram chuckled at him.

“you’re such a lightweight, love.” bram said, smiling even wider at simon’s pout. he kissed simon’s nose which made simon giggle and fall into bram, pressing his nose into bram’s shoulder.

“alright, stop the pda, you lovebirds, we’re about to play. so, since we don’t want to die, i altered the rules slightly,” garrett began, “for every one you have done, you have to take a swig of your drink. every third one and the final tenth one, you take a shot, sound fair?”

the circle nodded and simon sat up, moving off of bram slightly. garrett put the vodka in the centre and spun, the bottle pointing towards abby, who squealed happily.

“abby, you’re up.”

“never have i ever... gone skinny dipping.” she said, none of her fingers going down. quite a few people’s fingers were lowered, including bram’s. simon’s remained and he looked at bram in shock. bram shrugged.

“the team went camping and we all did it,” garrett explained, laughing at simon’s surprised expression, “picturing him naked, are you spier?”

the circle laughed and simon rolled his eyes, turning to glance at bram. bram shrugged too, smiling slightly. if only they knew.

the game continued on like that for a few rounds, all relatively tame questions like: never have i ever stolen. nothing too scandalous had been said and everyone still had at least five fingers up. simon had all ten still up, while bram had eight. 

“you guys are so straight laced, it’s adorable,” leah teased and simon kicked her leg with his foot. she pouted at him and he smirked.

“you just haven’t asked the right questions.”

“alright my turn,” nick said, his speech slurring slightly, “never have i ever had sex.”

“oh c’mon, you only asked that so you can gloat about being the only one here who’s lost their virginity,” garrett said with a frown as nick put down his finger. nick looked so incredibly proud of himself as he took a shot of vodka. as he was making his scene, simon and bram both dropped a finger. since bram now only had seven fingers left, meaning he’d dropped three, he had to take a shot as well. that truly was the only reason anyone noticed that him and simon had dropped a finger. bram took his shot, winced slightly before looking back up at everyone.

the whole group was staring at them in shock. simon wasn’t paying much attention, leaning against bram and picking at his cuticles. once bram uttered a soft: “what?”, simon looked up. he turned to face everyone else and noticed that they were all gaping at the two of them.

“you’ve-“ nick started.

“the both of you...” abby cut off.

“uhhh,” garrett uttered. the silence returned before leah spoke up.

“you guys have had sex?!”

simon flinched backwards, bram looking over at her in surprise as well. 

“um, yeah..?” simon said, a puzzled look on his face. bram shared the same confused expression as he wrapped an arm around simon’s shoulder, “why is that such a surprise?”

“because you never told any of us!” garrett exclaimed, the rest of their friends nodding along. 

“why did we have to?” bram asked, taking a sip of his beer. leah had an utter look of betrayal on her face, the rest of their friends sporting similar shocked expressions.

“because we’re your friends!” leah exclaimed, mainly looking at simon who raised his hands in surrender, “what else have you done?”

“leah, we definitely do not need to answer that question.” simon said, lowering his hands and leah’s eyes widened, pointing accusingly at him.

“so you have done more!” their friends started freaking out again and simon rolled his eyes, tucking himself underneath bram’s chin.

“now we’re all curious, you have to answer us!” garrett exclaimed, nick grimacing beside him.

“why exactly?” bram asked, blushing faintly. nick nodded along, wholeheartedly agreeing.

“because we tell each other all the fun little shenanigans we get up to! bram how many hook up stories have i shared with you throughout my life? i feel betrayed that you haven’t told me any of yours,”

“they aren’t hook up stories if i’m having sex with my boyfriend of over a year now. it’s not all that unexpected,” bram stated and simon nodded from under his chin. 

“then why have you let us believe that you’re this innocent blushy, heart-eyes couple?” abby asked, crossing her arms. simon shrugged.

“you believed that yourself, we never did anything to make you think that.”

“when’s the last time you guys fucked?” garrett asked crassly and simon blushed a deep red, bram shooting daggers towards his best friend.

“that is absolutely none of your business.”

“so it was recently then, nice greenfeld,” garrett said with a smirk, bram shaking his head at him. suddenly, nick gasped, his eyes going wide and his expression shell shocked.

“oh, god, it was yesterday, wasn’t it? when i called simon to ask if he could help me with homework and he answered and sounded like he’d just run a mile. i should have known something was up, you never exercise.” nick said, sounding completely disgusted. abby squealed from her place on the floor, turning to a now mortified simon.

“were you in the middle of something or had you just finished? either way is still so shocking!”

“who tops?” leah asked, a sly grin on her face and simon and bram both turned to look at her in shock and horror. nick made a groan of protest, reaching forwards and pouring himself another shot.

“leah!” simon cried and leah shrugged, still smiling mischievously.

“i would bet money that they were planning to have sex tonight to celebrate the big win.” she said, leaning back and sipping her drink. bram shook his head, rolling his eyes as simon’s fell to the floor, trying to hide his guilt.

“you would lose your money then, that was not something that we had planned,” bram said, simon still trying his absolute best not to blush. abby, however, caught his guilty actions and giggled to herself.

“maybe you hadn’t planned it, but i think a certain someone wanted to give you a surprise,” she grinned and simon looked up at her with an expression more mortified than any she had ever seen. leah grinned as well, reaching towards simon’s bag and chucking it to abby.

“i’ll bet everything they need is in there.”

“you really don’t need to go looking through my bag guys,” simon said, leaning forward and trying to snatch his bag back, but abby was too quick, dumping the entire contents on the floor. garrett ooh’d loudly as the box of condoms and lube fell onto the top of the pile, having been buried in the bottom of the bag. simon was now as red as a tomato, scooping his belongings up and back into his bag. he turned to quickly look back at bram and had to look away immediately, the look of surprise on bram’s face the most embarrassing thing of all.

“my boy is getting some tonight!” garrett hollered, leaning forward to high five bram, who completely ignored him. simon was flushed from his head to his toes, his eyes watering slightly. 

“you guys suck.” he said quietly, sitting down cross legged in the circle again, this time not as close to bram; he couldn’t look at bram out of sheer humiliation.

“apparently, you swallow.”

simon hopped up at that remark, grabbing his bag and walking out of the room, still bright red. the group of friends were laughing to themselves, knowing full well that he was more embarrassed than anything else. bram watched him go for a moment before grabbing his things and chasing after him. he saw simon walking upstairs, clutching his bag to his chest. bram followed behind, giving simon a little bit of time alone before walking into the guest room his boyfriend had entered. simon was curled up in a ball on the bed, whining.

“you alright, love?” bram asked softly, dropping his bag down next to simon’s. simon rolled over, reaching out for bram and pulling him to sit down on the bed before burying his face in bram’s stomach.

“that was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me. even more embarrassing than my mom trying to give me a ‘cool’ sex talk,” bram chuckled at that, running a hand through simon’s hair.

“they’re just teasing us, they didn’t mean to upset you.” 

“i’m not upset, i’m just humiliated. y’know, no big deal,” simon said, sitting up and leaning his head against bram’s shoulder. bram switched from fiddling with simon’s hair to holding his hands, playing with his fingers.

“you brought condoms, huh?” he asked and simon groaned, moving to get up before bram tugged him back down to sit in his lap, simon turning to face him.

“well, you scored the winning goal. i thought you deserved something and i didn’t buy you a cake.” simon said, shrugging to try and hide his re-rising blush. bram grinned, leaning forward and pressing his lips to simon’s neck, kissing him gently before attempting to bruise. simon whimpered softly, putting his hands on bram’s chest to steady himself.

“this is much better than cake.” bram said with a smirk against simon’s skin before leaning forwards and biting the mark he’d left. simon made a small gasping noise at that, shutting his eyes and turning his head slightly to provide better access to himself. bram pulled simon tighter against himself, relishing in simon’s hands running down his cloth covered chest. simon was starting to get more and more uncomfortable sitting sideways in bram’s lap and pushed bram back, getting up and straddling bram’s waist, surging forwards and kissing bram heavily on the mouth. their tongues were tangling immediately as simon ran his hands through bram’s soft hair, tugging at it lightly. bram exhaled a noise of satisfaction, running his hands down simon’s sides to rest in his back pockets, squeezing tightly.

“what are you wanting to do?” bram asked as he pulled back from simon, both breathing heavily. simon looked at him with hooded, lust-filled eyes, grinning wickedly.

“you won, mr all star. do whatever you want with me,” simon said huskily and bram’s eyes sized simon up and down, biting his lip gently before leaning back in to kiss his boyfriend with more vigour than before. it always amazed him how simon could be so awkward in public, but so ridiculously vocal and sensual in bed. bram pulled his hands out of simon’s back pockets, pulling his shirt off of himself. simon immediately began feeling up his chest and bram leaned forwards to pull his jersey off of simon who stopped him.

“no, no, no. i’m keeping this on,” simon said and smirked as bram frowned, “what, you don’t want to fuck me in just your jersey?” 

bram grew way harder than before hearing those words and buried his head in simon’s neck, bruising the skin there even further than it already was. he rolled his hips up into simon’s groin, relishing in the hitched breath simon took in from just that action alone. he continued his ministrations, simon growing louder each time he rolled his hips. simon pushed bram back down onto the bed, hopping off of him to tug off bram’s jeans before shimmying out of his own.

“what would you like from me, greenfeld?” simon winked and bram shuddered, reaching down and pulling himself out of his boxers.

“i want you to wrap that pretty mouth of yours around my cock and suck me off,” he said, blushing slightly as he said it. bram was never an overly filthy person in bed, but simon loved it. he was truly a whore for a dirty talking bram, and they both knew it. simon moaned hearing bram say those words, his legs trembling as he urged bram to sit on the bed, dropping to his knees in front of him.

“wait.” bram said and simon stopped, holding bram’s dick in his hands. bram leaned over to simon’s bag, fishing around and pulling out the lube, “prep yourself while you blow me.”

simon smiled, taking the bottle from his hands, pouring a generous amount on three fingers and sliding his boxers down. he circled one finger around his entrance, warming up the lube before dipping it inside. he sighed softly as he did so, slowly working the digit in and out. after he got fully situated within himself, he looked back up at bram, keeping eye contact with him as he leaned forward and licked a stripe up bram’s shaft. bram trembled, fighting to keep his eyes open as simon licked around his head. finally, simon fully wrapped his mouth around bram, suckling at just the tip, driving bram mad.

“don’t tease me, spier.” he spat out through gritted teeth and simon raised an eyebrow at him before sinking all the way down his length, never breaking eye contact. if bram wanted to, he could have come right then and there. simon began bobbing at a torturous rate, knowing that if he went any faster, bram would finish down his throat. not that he wouldn’t absolutely love that, but he wanted bram’s thick cock inside him so much more. with that thought in his mind, he inserted another finger, crooking them just the right way to hit exactly where he needed them to. he shivered from the base of his spine to his neck and moaned around bram who instinctively grabbed simon’s hair at that, his mouth falling open with a silent moan, eyes screwed shut.

“fuck, baby.” he sighed and simon closed his eyes, sucking bram harder and bobbing up and down faster, twirling his tongue all around him. he pushed his third finger into himself, working them in and out faster, beginning to lose sight of the reason he hadn’t wanted to come in the first place; finishing with bram’s dick down his throat sounded delightful. however, once his middle finger just barely missed his prostate, simon whined and was brought back to reality; he could not reach where he needed bram to be within him.

bram was pulling hard on simon’s hair, his lower abdomen tensing up as he could feel his release approaching. he bit his lip, throwing his head back as his hips involuntarily started bucking up into simon. just as he was about to release, simon pulled off of him with a pop, a string of saliva connecting his lips to bram’s cock. bram groaned, looking at simon exasperatedly. simon looked frustrated too, his eyes watery and his cheeks flushed.

“i need you in me, lie back.” he commanded and bram obeyed, repositioning himself on the bed. simon grabbed a condom out of the box and slid it onto bram before crawling to kneel above him. simon wasted absolutely no time, steadying himself on bram’s stomach and sinking down quickly. bram moaned loudly, simon doing the same as his face scrunched up in pleasure. simon was shaking as he bounced up and down on bram’s dick, trying to move himself to hit his prostate. his pupils were blown and he was gasping with every movement he made.

“i need to come, please, bram.” simon begged, his arms quivering as he struggled to continue his pace. he was far too overwhelmed with pleasure, pre-cum dripping down his hard member and pooling on bram’s stomach. bram was in absolute heaven as simon squeezed him with every bounce, a vice-like grip on simon’s hips. bram was thrusting slightly up into simon as well, trying to help his desperate boyfriend find what he needed. 

“braaam,” simon whined, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he tried desperately in his exhausted state to hit his prostate. finally, bram sat up, holding simon in his arms as he started thrusting up into him, moving simon for him. simon stopped his bouncing, focusing on holding bram’s shoulders and running his hands up and down bram’s back, scratching him as he did so.

finally, finally, bram hit simon’s prostate and simon yelped, his eyes rolling back into his head and moans rapidly falling out of his mouth. he was no longer supporting himself at all, his whole body weak with pleasure. bram pistoned into simon, hitting all the right places and praying he could get simon where he needed to be before coming. simon’s moans grew louder and louder, his hands gripping bram’s shoulders painfully hard as he began involuntarily squirming in bram’s lap.

“ah! i’m coming, i’m coming, fuck fuck fuck, bram!” simon cried, his whole body tensing up as he came, white streaks painting bram’s chest. simon was twitching as bram continued to thrust into him, his mouth open in a silent sob, his eyebrows scrunched together in absolute bliss. bram finished with a low moan, biting down on simon’s shoulder as he filled the condom. simon was draped over him, breathing heavily in his ear. bram lowered simon down onto the bed, kissing him gently before slowly pulling out of him. simon whined, still panting and bram looked down at simon’s wrecked state, still wearing his soccer jersey.

“god, i love you.” bram said and simon opened his eyes, smiling up at bram. bram leaned down and kissed simon gently, humming into his mouth. the music from the party downstairs was still pounding loudly as bram pulled away, getting off the bed.

“d’you need anything?” bram asked and simon shook his head, tugging bram’s jersey off. he reached into his bag and grabbed his sleep shirt, pulling it on. 

“do we have to go rejoin everyone down there? i’d rather go to sleep, but it’s too loud.” simon mumbled, stepping unhappily into his jeans. bram smiled at him, getting dressed as well.

“i would too, love. but if we don’t they’re going to come looking.”

“let’s be honest, they know exactly what we’re doing.” simon said, rolling his eyes and bram chuckled, kissing simon again tenderly. simon giggled into the kiss, tangling his hands in bram’s hair again.

“why don’t we get ready for bed and use my headphones to watch something off of my phone?” simon suggested and bram looked pensive for a moment before his face broke out in a smile.

“sounds like an awesome plan.”

-

the morning rolled around quickly, waking bram and simon as a random girl burst into the guest room they were sleeping in, rushing to the attached bathroom and vomiting immediately. simon bolted upright, staring into the room to see if she was alright, bram groggily squinting as light entered his vision. 

“are you alright?” simon called. in response, the girl reached behind her and slammed the bathroom door shut before the sound of her throwing up sounded again.

“it’s way too early for this,” bram grumbled, falling back down. simon giggled, leaning in and kissing bram sweetly.

“morning,” bram grinned, opening one eye to look at the beautiful boy hovering above him. bram’s grin spread, his hand reaching out to tousle simon’s hair. he sat up slowly, his chest feeling uncomfortably itchy. he looked down and noticed simon’s dry cum on his chest, his eyebrows rising.

“oops.” simon looked at what bram was looking at and giggled, his cheeks flushing. bram raised an eyebrow at him.

“what’re you laughing for, this is your fault.” he said which just made simon laugh harder. 

“get up, let’s go make breakfast,” simon said, hopping out of the covers. ten minutes later and they walked down into garrett’s kitchen hand in hand, smiling as the smell of bacon reached their nostrils. their group of friends were all in there, abby cooking hangover curing greasy breakfast, leah reading a book, garrett flipping through channels on tv, and poor nick lying down with his forehead on the granite countertop, sunglasses on and a glass of water in front of him.

“morning, lovebirds~” abby said in a sing songy voice and simon rolled his eyes, sitting down in the seat next to nick, “what’d you guys get up to last night?”

“we watched a movie and cuddled,” simon said sarcastically and abby frowned. leah scoffed, looking at simon from over her book.

“y’know we can see the fresh hickeys on your neck.” simon winked at her, gladly accepting the coffee handed to him by abby. bram took one too, draping himself over simon’s back. garret hopped over the back of the couch, standing with his face ridiculously close to bram’s, making him squirm.

“if you guys fucked in my house, i demand, as home owner, that you share the information that we ask of you. we’re all still curious, you didn’t really give us any details,” he said and bram shoved his face away from himself.

“one, you’re not the homeowner, your mom is. and two, still none of your business what simon and i do behind closed doors.” simon nodded along as bram said this, swigging his coffee.

“you guys suck,” garrett frowned, taking a sip of his orange juice which he was drinking out of a spiderman cup. simon smirked, deciding to indulge his friends a little, resulting in garrett spitting his orange juice all over himself: 

“and i swallow too.”


End file.
